zeldafactionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Hyrule
The Kingdom of Hyrule is the iconic kingdom from the 'The Legend of Zelda' franchise. Description The imperial monarchy known as the Kingdom of Hyrule is one of the longest lived and most powerful empires to have existed. For nearly five thousand years the Hylian people have rallied behind the banner of the winged Triforce, creating one of the largest and most successful armies the land has ever known. Here now is written down their cultural and military prowess. Territory Hyrule Field Hyrule Field is a large plain stretching from Lake Hylia in the south to Death Mountain in the north. The landscape is lush and mostly peaceful. Hyrule Castle Town The capital of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Castle Town was built late in the Kingdom's history. As the capital of one of Hyrule's most powerful nations, the town offered many luxuries to its inhabitants. Dungeons Hyrule Castle The majestic Hyrule Castle might be one of the largest and most beautiful buildings in all of Hyrule. The seat of the Kingdom's power attracts admirers from all over the land. The castle contains one of the only sewer systems in Hyrule, large dungeons, and a tall keep. Tower of Hylia The Tower of Hylia, also called Tower of Hera, was made long ago by worshipers of the goddess Hylia. When Hylia vanished from recorded history, the tower was left without purpose... Great Palace The Great Palace is one of the most fortified places in Hyrule. The palace was built as a safehouse for the Triforce until the Hylians decided to keep it safe in the Sacred Realm. Temple of Time This temple was built in honor of the Golden Goddesses. Hylians visit here to pray to their gods. The temple was renovated with a hidden purpose in mind, though. After the initial defeat of the Moblin king Ganon, the Triforce was returned to the Sacred Realm. The Temple of Time was changed into a portal leading to this realm... Army Town Guard.png|Town Guard Recruit.png|Recruit Kingdom Infantry.png|Kingdom Infantry Kingdom Crossbowman.png|Kingdom Crossbowman Castle Guard.png|Castle Guard Hyrulean Knight.png|Hyrulean Knight Flail Knight.png|Flail Knight Iron-clad Elite.png|Iron-clad Elite Champion Knight.png|Champion Knight Captain.png|Captain General.png|General Military * Town Guards * Recruit * Kingdom Infantry * Kingdom Crossbowmen * Castle Guards * Hyrulean Knights * Flail Knights * Iron-clad Elites Agents * Champion Knight * Captain * General Heroes Princess Zelda Five Princess Zelda's have lived throughout the history of Hyrule. The first Zelda was responsible for aiding the hero against the Moblins, the second Zelda lived in the First Golden Age, the third died before Four Swords Adventures, while the fourth dominated the Kingdom in the Second Golden Age. The fifth and current Princess Zelda has lived through the wars against many different factions. Link Four different Links have saved Hyrule when the land was in danger. The first Link defeated the demon Demise in combat and lived to see Hylia being granted power and initiate genocide against the Moblins. The second Link saved Hyrule from the Darknuts and their leader Vaati, and the third one killed the Moblin king Ganon in battle. The fourth and current Link has faced dangers no past Link would have dared to face... King of Hyrule Many kings ruled over Hyrule with a peaceful, but firm hand. The first King of Hyrule, Gustaf, killed the Fallen Sage Sulkaris in battle before establishing Ancient Hyrule. Sage Rauru Rauru has been an advisor to the Royal Family for ages, his Sagehood granting him immortality and the power to bend light in various ways. Rauru is responsible for guarding the Temple of Time and is in direct contact with the mysterious Oocca... History A Link to the Past The Royal Family is betrayed by Lord Agahnim, advisor and leader of the Sheikah Cadre. Agahnim brainwashes all of Hyrule's soldiers and ascents the throne. Wishing to gain hold of the Triforce, he forges an alliance with Ganon, King of Moblins, who is looking for the Golden Power as well. Hoping to betray the Moblin king once he has obtained the relic, he patiently waits in his castle, ordering his soldiers to kidnap the descendants of seven Wise Men. After kidnapping these seven maidens, Agahnim is able to break the barrier between Hyrule and the Moblin lands, put up by the Wise Men, allowing the Moblins to freely invade the land. Ganon obtains the Triforce and returns to his tower, located in the Dark World, with Agahnim at his side. Link invaded Ganon's Tower after rescuing the kidnapped Maidens, kills Agahnim and Ganon and returns the Triforce to Hyrule Castle. Agahnim's followers, along with traitorous Fairies and Gerudo, are banished into the Mirror of Twilight by the Gerudo. First Golden Age After the defeat of Ganon and the traitorous 'Dark Interlopers', Hyrule is at peace. The first Princess Zelda leads her kingdom into a golden age of prosperity. Steps were taken to secure the Triforce and the threat of war faded in time. Four Swords Adventures A hundred years after Ganon's defeat, the Kingdom of Hyrule is attacked by members of the Forces of Twilight, remnants of the Dark Interlopers who were banished to another world by the Gerudo. They kidnap the Shrine Maidens and Princess Zelda IV, and free the imprisoned demon Vaati. As usurpers of Hyrule, they officially declare war on the Gerudo and their leader Ganondorf. After a harsh war against the Hylians, the Gerudo take over Hyrule Castle and kill Princess Zelda III. They hand over the castle to the Darknut Legion, which whom they have made a pact on behalf of the Twili. A new Link takes up the Four Sword, and by its power, is split into four beings. They defeating the Forces of Twilight, kill Vaati and seal Ganondorf into the Four Sword. Hyrule once again ushers into a golden age of peace... Second Golden Age Princess Zelda IV marries a renowned general of the Hylian Army and gives birth to Princess Zelda V. Together with her husband, Zelda strengthens the ties between the Kingdom and other factions. Dark Souls ??? Oracle Series WIP The Legend of Zelda WIP The Adventure of Link WIP Ocarina of Time WIP Aftermath WIP Category:Hyrule Category:Civilised Category:Goddess Worship